Z0 historia zombie
by zero de demond
Summary: acompañen a zero y sans más sus amigos a una aventura de supervivencia zombie para encontrar la cura del mortal virus por eso deben de pasar por muchos zombie y muchos mutantes mas descubrirán misterios mediante la historia pasa
1. 1

capitulo 1 la caida de la humanidad

hola que tal te preguntaras quien soy bueno te contare pero tenemos que ir antes de que todo esto pasara dia martes 13 de octubre del 2017 hera un dia como cualquier otro las personas trabajaban y los adolecentes tambien igual a los niños bueno al grano todo comenso por una especie de bacteria que se origino en estados unidos todos nos pucimos al tanto de la cituacion alfin y al cabo soy de mexico estoy en mi colegio en la clase de biologia estoy aburido solo vemos lo del cuerpo humano sobre las partes fuertes hasta las partes debiles ya que estoy contando

me precento mi nombre es zero tengo 16 años de edad tengo el pelo largo color bioleta ya que saben quien soy y mi

apariencia continuo .

zero: que haburrido estoy

???: te haburres con facilidad zero

zero: a hola sans

hera mi hermano jemelo sans lo difernte de los dos es que sans tiene pelo blanco como la nieve

zero:sip hermano ando aburrido

sans: no te preocupes hermano ya es el ultimo dia mañana es el examen

zero: ahhh si es cierto que wueva

toco el timbre ya salimos para irnos a casa pasaron 30 minutos desde que caminamos a casa hemos llegado habrimos la puerta y entramos nos fuimos a nuestras habitasiones me canbie y me encerre en mi habitacion encendi mi computadora me pongo a jugar un rato ya que me despeja la mente .

20 minutos despues

acabe de jugar iva a pagar la computadora pero me llego un mensaje de faccebook hera de mi amigo max el mensaje decia que pusiera a ver las noticias apage la computadora y encendi mi tele y puse el canal de noticias .

decian que la bacteria supero ese rango y llego al nivel viruz que faltaban 12 horas para que llegara a mexico me puse nervioso por lo que vi y escuche mire el reloj y heran las 12:00pm apage la tele y me acoste en mi cama respire y me dormi.

es de dia las 10 porlomenos me levante me fuy al baño me labe la cara y baje a la cocina mi hermano sans me dio el desayuno y me dijo

sans: buenos dias zero

y yo le respondi con mi cara de medio dormido

zero: buenos dias hermano

sans : listo para el examen

zero:ahhh?¿

sans:se te olvido

zero: ahh sierto aque hora es el examen

sans alas 12 de la tarde porque ?

zero : bueno bamos hermano

sans : si acaba de desayunar y nos vamos

acabamos sans y yo de desayunar lueho heran las 11:30 para llegar a hacer el examen yegamos al colegio entramos al salon para empezar el examen pasaron 20 minutos desde que empezo el examen sans y yo fuimos los primeros

en acabar los entregamos y esperamos para que dieran los resultados pasaron 20 minutos y todo estaba callado nos dieron salida nos dirigimos sans y yo a nuestra casa cuando llegamos a casa mi cel vibro me llego un mensaje lo mire y hera de mi amigo max decia que biera las noticias ya que hera mas importante

entre rrapido y encendo la tele puse el canal de noticias mi hermano y yo poniamos atencion a lo que decian el las noticias decian que el viruz llegaria alas 12: de la mañana las precauciones para salir ala calle esran las siguientes que llebaramos cubre bicas ,medicamentos o otras mas para protejernos del viruz y que estados unidos ya an muerto casi la mitad de sus pobladores por culpa del viruz a mi hermano y ami se nos puso la piel de gallina por esto mi hermano me dice.

sans : zero creo que este viruz se combertira en una pandemia

zero: bueno no lo sabemos

le respindo con un poco de miedo

y sans me dice

sans : creo que la poblacion caira si no encuentran una cura

zero : creo que tienes rason

sans : bueno zero descansa un rato vale

zero : si hermano

sans se va y yo sigo pensando que es lo que buelve mortal este viruz buenk creo que lo descubriremos pronto .


	2. 2

capitulo 2 terror en el colegio

esto se puso peor el inofenciva bacteria evoluciono a un letal viruz esto empiora bueno es de noche estoy en mi cuarto preocupado por el viruz mas trato de buscar informacion sobre el pero nada parece ayudar apago mi computadora

me acuesto en mi cama y empiezo a dormir.

es de dia me levanto y me preparo para ir al colegio con mi hermano derepente escucho que alguien me llama

sans: zero apurate

zero: ya boy hermano

bajo las escaleras y nos bamos pasamos 20 minutos caminando hasta que llegamos vemos que todos los estudiantes usaban cubre bocas parece que se lo tomaron muy serio entamos a nuestro salon pasaron 5 minutos pero la maestra no llegaba eso era rraro ya que ella llega muy puntual bimos que llego ella usaba cubre bocas ella nos dijo.

maestra: vienvenidos alumnos perdon por llegar tarde un maestro de tercero se enfermo y esta ahora en la enfermeria escolar bueno habran sus libros en la pajina 128

habri mi libro en la pagina apenas bamos a comensar cuando escuchamos unos gritos desgarradores del pasillo la mastra va a rebisar nosotros miramos por la ventana o por la puerta cuando vimos que hera el profesor que menciono la maestra pero tenia un haspecto diferente tenia los ojos blancos su piel grisasia con sangre en la boca luego bimos que se abalansa contra la maestra y la empieza a de borarala hasta que ya no se mobia la maestra todos empezaron a correr sans y yo nos fuimos juntos hacia la sona de limpieza no metimos y serramos la pueta con seguro solo escuchabamos gritos y sonidos de esas personas .

sans : pero que heran esos

zero: ah no no lo se que querian

sans : no lo se pero tenemos que salir de aqui

zero : pero como con ellos merodiando el colegio

sans empieza a pensar en como moverse con migo para que no nos detecten sans mira arriba y ve el ducto de bentilacion y me dice

sans : pasaremos por ariba de ellos

zero : ok confio en ti hermano

empezamos a destonillar la puertita del ducto para empezar el plan de sans en 2 minutos la puetita se abrio sans y yo nos mobimos por el ducto funcionaba a la perfeccion podemos entrar perfectos sigimos mobiendonos y llegamos a la cafeteria del colegio se veia como una pelicula de terror y sans me dice.

sans: zero

zero: si sans ?¿

sans : tira todo de tu mochila que no quede nada

me quede pensando pero sans tiro todo lo que tenia su mochila sin quedar nada igual hice con la mia y sans me dice.

sans: zero agararemos todo lo que podamos de la cafeteria

zero : claro

agarramos todo lo que hera util desde 20 latas de comida 10 botellas de agua y le digo a mi hermano

zero: es todo lo que hay ??

y sans me dice

sans: si es todo

lo dijo mientras sostenia un cuchillo de cocina y me da uno

sans: para defensa zero

zero: claro

lo tome sin miedo nos siguimos moviendo hasta que llegamos a la puerta de emergencia pero estaba cerrada estamos en el segundo piso del colegio pero hera la unica opcion ya que la puerta principal esta repleta de esas cosas luego bimos que las criaturas nos vieron y nos perseguian corrimos y corrimos luego sans me dice mientras corre.

sans: zero confias en mi ??

zero: si confio

sans: bueno **salta**

zero: saltaaaaa rrrr

saltamos por una bentana del segundo piso caimos hasta que nos dimos ungran golpe y todo se bolvio oscuro.


End file.
